Crash and Burn
by GuidexYouxHome
Summary: In moments, Riley Holt goes from engaged young woman to confused and angry ghost. After befriending Melinda, Riley enlists her help, but the two aren't ready for what happens when things spiral out of control. Rated to be safe.MelxJim, OCxOC,maybe more.
1. Sudden Death

**Hey all just wanted to squeeze in a few words before the story. This is my first Ghost Whisperer fic, so please be gentle when reviewing! I do not own the show or any of its characters. I only own the characters that you have never seen on the show. Enjoy!**

It had been forecasted to be a partly cloudy day, and the weatherman had been right. The sun shown through the light, mist-like clouds in some parts, while the sky stayed a light gray in others. The people of Grandview wandered the streets of the small town in small groups, whether they were window-shopping or actually tending to business. It was an unusually warm day for January, and everyone seemed to be taking an advantage of it.

Melinda Gordon surveyed the outside scene with her bright brown eyes, vaguely skimming the streets as if looking for someone. But her thoughts, whatever they were, were suddenly interrupted. The soft jingle of tiny bells signified that someone had entered the shop. And sure enough, she recognized her friend, Delia, entering the shop with a pleasant smile.

"Hey!" Delia greeted warmly, setting down her purse on the nearby table.

"Hey," Melinda replied with an absent smile, turning back to the window. Delia, noticing this, narrowed her light blue eyes slightly and walked over to the store's windows to stand beside her. "So…what's up?" She asked tentatively, following Melinda's wandering gaze curiously.

Melinda started and glanced around, as if just actually noticing Delia. "Oh…nothing…" She replied, frowning slightly. "It's just….you didn't see Jim on your way here, did you?" The question was out, and so finally, she tore her gaze away from the window to meet her friend's.

Delia blinked, and frowned slightly. "Uh, no...why?"

"We were supposed to go out to lunch…an hour ago."

"Maybe he got hung up at work?" Delia suggested.

Melinda only nodded. With a sigh, she brushed past Delia and over to the cash register, beginning to arrange some papers, a task she had been putting off since this morning. "He isn't answering his cell, though."

"Worried?" Delia questioned wryly, watching her absent-minded progress. Melinda paused, and looked up, her expression sheepish.

"No, no," she replied with a smile, shaking her head, but then finally sighing. "A little."

Delia smirked, making her way to the back of the store to unpack a few items they had just bought out of their boxes. "You _worry _too much." She called back, and Melinda replied with a soft laugh.

Only fifteen minutes later, just as she had finished helping a customer, the shop's door bells jingled again. Melinda glanced up, and her brown eyes widened as she recognized who had just walked in. "Jim!" Relieved, she walked briskly over to her husband.

"Hey, Mel." Jim replied softly, taking her hands and kissing her lightly.

Melinda smiled, but quickly became serious as she surveyed him. "You sound tired. Is everything alright?" She asked, unable to disguise the concern that edged her voice.

"_I'm _fine," Jim replied, although he seemed rather shaken. "But….you're never going to believe this." As Melinda's interest increased, he went on. "I was running late, but only by a few minutes. But, as I was walking across the square, heard a scream, and noticed a crowd gathered over by the alleyway of Sam's. Apparently, someone had called 911 just after I left, and a few other paramedics were coming out just then behind me," He paused, frowning.

"A woman…around your age, I'd say, maybe a year or so younger, had been shot.

Melinda….we…we couldn't save her." Jim stopped; eyes narrowed, and fell silent. Melinda looked horrified, and she was silent as well for a moment before sighing and hugging her husband.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry." Her own voice faltered, and the two held the embrace for a moment before Jim pulled away, shaking his head. "I just…don't understand it. How could someone get away with that in broad day light… in _Grandview?_"

"Do you know who did it?" Melinda's expression was calmly sober, although her eyes sparkled in shock. Jim shook his head.

"No one saw. Whoever it was ran after the gun was shot. They're questioning Sam now."

She just shook her head wordlessly. "That's horrible!" Jim said nothing, and after a moment more of silence, Melinda spoke again. "Do you need to go back to work?"

Jim nodded. "I'd better. I'm sorry the lunch thing didn't work out…"

"Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be okay."

"No," Jim answered grimly. "I lost someone. It _isn't _okay." But without waiting for a reply, he kissed her briefly again before turning and walking out the door. Melinda just stood there, watching him in sadness. She knew how much it affected him when he lost somebody on the job. She only wished that there was _something _she could do to help.

And then it occurred to her. Determined, she walked into the back of the store, where Delia was almost stocking the items. "Hey, do you mind if I go out for a few minutes? I'll be right back." Melinda told her.

Delia glanced up, her brow furrowing. "Uh, sure, go ahead." She replied. Muttering her thanks, Melinda turned to the coat-rack, grabbed her winter jacket, and walked through the shop and out the door.

It was colder than she remembered outside, and the icy winds whipped at her face and forced her to squint against them. Making her way over to where the murder had obviously happened, Melinda discovered that most of the crowd was clearing now, by command of the police, and the woman's body had been covered with a white sheet. She watched sorrowfully from a few feed behind the yellow tape, scanning investigators, paramedics, and police for anyone who looked out of place.

And then, Melinda saw her. Her eyes locked with a young woman's. Her hair was sleek and smooth, red in color, and fell only an inch or two below her shoulders. The woman's green eyes reflected her confusion as she stood, noticing Melinda's gaze. And then, for a split second, she was gone, re-appearing only a few feet away from Melinda.

"You're the one that can see us…."

**A/N: Ach, short, and bad. Sorry, the next one will be better, but please Review!**


	2. Falling

**A nice and quick update on my part. I still own nothing.**

"_You're the one that can see us."_

It was a statement, not a question. Melinda was silent. She'd been through this all before, and wasn't in the mood to question the ghost's….mysterious-ness. She merely nodded. "What's your name?" She questioned softly.

"Riley. Riley Holt." The ghost replied tentatively, as if unsure whether she could trust Melinda or not. But Melinda just nodded again, glanced around to make sure that no one was watching them, and spoke.

"I'm Melinda Gordon." She introduced herself.

Riley smirked slightly. "Pleasure. I'd shake your hand, but..." She trailed off lightly, with a shrug. But Melinda didn't seem to find this amusing.

"So then, you know you're dead?" she asked.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she answered, her hardened green gaze softening slightly, and her voice edged with just a touch of sadness that she seemed to be trying to hide. Her emerald-colored gaze wandered briefly to her own covered body, and the quickly back to Melinda.

"Excuse me," A gruff voice made Melinda look up at a tall, stone-faced police officer. "This is a crime scene. We'd rather that no one else be around while we're working."

When she nodded, he watched her suspiciously for a moment, before turning and walking back over to speak with a weary looking investigator.

"Come on," Melinda whispered to Riley, walking quietly away from the scene. The ghost seemed reluctant to leave her body behind, but after a moment, she whipped around and followed Melinda.

They walked back into the antique shop, Melinda glancing around in search of Delia. Spotting the woman at the cash register with a customer, she walked over and waited politely until the man left.

"I'm going to be in the back, okay?" She asked.

"'Kay," Delia gave her a smile, seeming not to think much of this, before walking over to another customer.

When they had reached the back of the store, Melinda turned around to face Riley again, her brown eyes scanning the ghost's features in a searching manner. Riley's green eyes were pools of sorrow, despite the defiance of her expression.

"I'm sorry," Melinda told her quietly.

Riley's eyes flashed in brief annoyance. The earth-bound spirit seemed unwilling to meet the woman's gaze now. "I don't need your sympathy!"

"But you _do _need my help." Melinda replied firmly. "You need to cross over."

A snort from Riley.

"Why are you still here?" Melinda's tone was persistent as she surveyed the ghost seriously.

Riley shrugged. "I like it here."

"But there's a better place for you," Melinda insisted.

"Says you."

"I mean it!" Melinda insisted earnestly, her light brown eyes narrowing. "I know it feels like you'd be happier here, but that isn't true."

Riley rolled her eyes again. "Let's not dwell on this, okay?" Her tone was brisk, a warning.

Melinda sighed. This spirit obviously was having some problems crossing over that she wouldn't admit…but arguing wasn't going to solve anything. She needed to find out anything that could possibly be the cause of why Riley was still here. After a pause, she said, "Who killed you?"

Riley looked away again, trying to interest herself in one of the items on the shelves around her. "I…I don't remember." She admitted softly.

Melinda's gaze softened. "Sometimes it's hard, if you died suddenly or violently," She paused, unsure of how she should put this. "….Both of which apply to…your case. It'll come, though, you just have to try!"

In seconds, Riley's fierce green gaze was back on Melinda, and it appeared that the ghost's temper had been roused again. "I know what you're doing. Pulling some therapist-act to help me 'cross over', or whatever you call it!" She snapped, and the sound of shattering glass could be heard behind her as her energy caused a small vase to explode.

Melinda blinked, started. "Listen, I'm just trying to—"

"No, you listen!" Riley snarled, interrupting her. "I'm not crossing over, and I'd like to see you try to change that!" Disinterested in Melinda's reply, she whipped around, surveying her surroundings once more. "Nice shop." Were the last, venomous words before the ghost disappeared a blink of an eye.

Melinda stood, frozen to the spot in surprise at the sudden temper flare. Never before had she met a ghost so _against _crossing over…and for reasons they didn't even seem to know themselves. She sighed, the shock of the outburst dulling a bit, and shook her head.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Jim interrupted Melinda's recount of the day's events as he sat down next to her on their bed.

Melinda shook her head, smiling slightly at her husband's concern. "No…but I can't say the same for the antique china vase. She was angry."

Jim sighed, shaking his head slowly and looking away. "This is all my fault. I should have been able to save her!" He muttered angrily. "And now some bit-"

Melinda winced slightly.

Jim sighed. "…And now some _angry _ghost has a grudge against you for it." He sat tensely, avoiding his wife's gaze. "I'm just making your job harder."

Melinda surveyed him quietly. Her heart broke at the sight of the man she loved, who was usually so easy-going and humorous, now taking all of the stress and blame for what had happened. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him. _She mused, but either way, it was too late to go back now. Leaning her head against Jim's shoulder, she sighed softly.

"You know that isn't true. It wasn't your fault. These things happen for a reason…and anyway, I don't think that was the reason she was so angry. She's hiding something." Melinda paused. "Whether sub-consciously, or on purpose."

Jim didn't seem to take a lot of comfort in these, but his expression lightened slightly. "I guess it's just been a long day. Let's get some rest; maybe everything will look better in the morning." Although he sounded as if he doubted it, Melinda took this as a good sign, and nodded. But as Jim began to lie down, she stopped him by touching his shoulder.

"I love you." She reminded him gently. And for the first time, Jim let a smile cross his face.

"I love you too," He answered, and the two kissed before lying down. The room was dimmed considerabley as Jim turned off the light, and as her husband slowly drifted off to sleep, Melinda lay on her side, her eyes staring into the emptiness of the clouded night sky outside her window. Something still troubled her.

**Okay, the only reason this chapter was up so fast is that I had typed the first chapter and almost had this one done when I decided to post this on Now, I shall stop and wait for reviews! Updates might not come as quickly now, with tomorrow being Christmas, and the day after that, my friend from out of town is coming, so I'll be a little busy. Please keep checking back and reviewing, I'll have Chapter Three up soon!**


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. Sorry for the delay, but for those reviewers, thanks!**

Melinda's eyes flickered open. Dark dreams had haunted her sleep, causing the already tense air to seem to crackle as she woke. It was still dark outside. With a glance at her bedside digital alarm clock, she discovered that it read 2:46. With a sigh, Melinda rolled over, closing her eyes again in an attempt to try to fall back asleep.

But nearly twenty minutes later, she had no success. Still fully awake, Melinda sat up in the bed, her gaze traveling the shadowy bedroom scene and over to Jim's still sleeping form. She smiled slightly, before, with a sigh, slipping out of bed. She was careful to be quiet so as not to wake her husband, shutting the door behind her with a soft tap.

Melinda walked quietly down the stairs and toward the kitchen, figuring that a glass of water would do her good. The whole house had that eerie nighttime silence about it, causing her to shiver slightly as she flipped on the kitchen light. Wandering over to the cupboard, she got out a small glass. But before she could move to fill it, a sudden gust swept the room, unexpectedly strong. The force knocked the glass out of her hands, crashing to the floor with an unpleasant shattering sound as it broke into a million little pieces. With a soft gasp, Melinda stepped back to avoid the shattered glass, and glanced around the kitchen quickly in confusion.

A dark form could be seen in the shadows of the next room, but within a moment, it had gone, as if disappearing on the spot.

Three guesses who.

Her brown eyes narrowing, Melinda, avoiding the glass pieces as she stepped, carefully made her way over to the scene, and glanced around. The ghost didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. But just as she was about to go back to the kitchen, movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Melinda whipped around, peering warily out the nearby window. There, on the sidewalk just outside the house's yard, the unmistakable medium lengthed red hair and slim figure of Riley. She knelt close to the sidewalk, as if searching for something.

With a sigh, Melinda grabbed her jacket from the nearby closet, slipped on a pair of shoes, and headed quickly outside. The cold night winds felt alien against her face after the warmth of her house, and she rubbed her hands together to stay warm as she walked warily toward the ghost.

Although Riley probably knew she was there, Melinda hesitated before speaking. She was, no doubt, unwilling to experience the same thing as last time. But standing there would do no good.

"Hey," she spoke softly, in the gentlest voice she could muster. But for a moment, Melinda was unsure on whether Riley had heard her. No response came from the rigid form, but the silence that followed as just as uncomfortable as any harsh words. Kneeling down beside her, Melinda looked at the ghost calmly. "Are you okay?"

Riley slowly turned to her, her expression unusually calm, although the sadness that reflected in her green eyes as it had before was even greater now, and it broke Melinda's heart to hold the gaze.

"I'm…sorry for snapping out on you earlier." Riley admitted quietly, for her answer to Melinda's question was not spoken aloud.

_She has a funny way of showing it. _Melinda commented silently, but did not push the subject. "It's alright. I'm used to it." She replied with a slight smile.

Riley turned her gaze away, biting her lip gently. "It's just…I'm so confused right now. Everything happened so fast…and I don't even know why. It's not fair! I had a life!" Anger traced her tone slightly.

"I know." Melinda spoke softly, her own sadness starting to show in her gaze for the woman. "I do. Maybe all you need is time…and a little help." Trying to approach the matter in a different way, she offered her friendship to Riley without voicing the offer directly.

Riley's emerald green gaze didn't leave the ground.

"I know you mean well," She answered finally. "But…I doubt there's anything you can do."

Melinda shrugged. "Well, you won't know if you don't try." She reminded her quietly.

Riley seemed to be going through some inward argument, for she gave no response for a few moments more. And then, finally, her gaze left the ground to meet Melinda's again, giving the silent signal that she was listening.

"Can you…remember anything about the day you…died?" Melinda continued tentatively, not wanting to hit the sore spot that seemed to be hidden somewhere around this topic.

Riley seemed troubled and uncertain. "Not really. But when I try, all I feel is pain. I don't think I _want _to remember. It's…hard. My boyfriend…Matt was with me. I remember walking with him…and…"She trailed off and shrugged.

Melinda nodded wordlessly. "Well, we know that someone shot you. Maybe talking to him would jog your memory?"

Riley snorted. "He'll never believe you if you tell him I'm there." She scoffed. "And anyway, you don't think he had anything to do with it?"

Wanting to veer away from making the ghost defensive, Melinda shrugged. "I'm not trying to judge him. Maybe he saw what happened, or at least knows something that could help us?" she suggested.

"Maybe," Riley's tone still held cool doubt. And without warning, she stood up. "I need to sort out my thoughts. Sorry." And with that, she was gone.

Melinda stood motionless, slightly confused. _Well, that must be record timing for holding a conversation with a ghost without them popping away randomly. _She thought, shaking her head slowly as she stood. Wrapping her jacket tightly around her, she turned to head inside. After cleaning up the remaining glass, she realized that after these events, she probably wouldn't get much more sleep anyway. Everything seemed so tangled…and she was starting to wonder where this was going to lead her.


	4. We're off to see the Boyfriend

**A/N: I still own nothing. Here's just a random update, simply because I was bored. Hehe, Sarge1, thanks for keeping up with the story . I appreciate it. And everyone, thanks for reading, and those of you who haven't already, please review. **

Melinda sipped her coffee slowly, her gaze following the outside scene from the Village Java window. She had searched all morning, but had found no trace of Riley throughout the town. She was beginning to wonder if the ghost _wanted _to be found, and either way she'd have to go to work soon.

"Come on, Riley, where are you?" She murmured softly to herself, turning away from the window after her efforts proved unsuccessful. Melinda sighed and glanced at her watch. It was almost noon. Deciding to just head on over to her store, she stood up, coffee cup in hand, and walked out the door of the little café.

It was a cool, rainy day; definitely not one of Grandview's finest. Although it hadn't rained yet, the sky was dark with clouds, and there was an unmistakable dampness in the air. Melinda tried to ignore this as she headed briskly across the street and down the sidewalk a ways until she reached the antique shop.

Inserting the keys in the lock and turning them, she opened the door and walked in, changing the sign that hung from the door to read 'Open'. It shut with the usual jingle behind her. As Melinda looked around, she realized that the place was silent. Delia must not have come yet. Quietly, Melinda put down her cup and purse on the counter, and headed to the back of the shop to check up on everything. Their finest items had been put on display, and everything seemed in order back here. But just as she was about to turn around and head back to the shop, Melinda noticed something…or someone.

With a soft gasp, her heart pounded quickly momentarily, before she recognized Riley, who seemed to be finding amusement in Melinda's surprised expression. Calming herself, Melinda narrowed her eyes and sighed, walking over to sit in the chair next to the ghost.

"I've been looking all over for you." She stated calmly, looking the pretty redhead over quickly.

Riley's smirk grew wider. "Yeah, well, I figured you'd show up here sometime."

Realizing in annoyance that Riley had purposely made her job harder, Melinda rolled her eyes. "Did you find out anything?"

"What, about Matt? Hardly." Riley's expression hardened as her green eyes left Melinda and fell to the floor.

Melinda blinked. Was the ghost afraid of what she'd find if she re-visited her old boyfriend? All the same, she found herself nodding in acceptance. "Well, Thursdays aren't exactly busy around here, so I'm sure Delia can handle the shop for awhile when she gets in. Do you…want to go see him?" She asked tentatively.

Riley shrugged. "It won't do anything," She insisted stubbornly. "I'm not here because of any reason other than that I want to stick around for awhile. You can go ahead if you want, but I have…better things to do."

Melinda sighed. _Talk about mood swings. _She thought warily. But she wasn't going to let Riley win this one. "I'm going to need your help. You made him sound sort of cynical last night." She stated. "Don't you at least want to see how he's doing?"

Judging by the expression on her face, Melinda guessed not. Bracing herself for a refusal, she turned her own gaze away and let it stray to the front of the shop.

"Fine."

Melinda looked around in surprise. The ghost's face was reluctant, but resigned. A slight smile crossed her face, although she struggled with it. Riley didn't seem to take well to things like that.

"Okay, where does he live?" She asked at last.

Riley sighed. "We'll need to drive…."

000

The two headed outside the shop after Melinda had scribbled a note for Delia and locked up. Motioning for Riley to follow, Melinda headed down the street and toward where her car was parked. Before she reached the spot, however, a voice from behind interrupted her.

"Melinda! Wait."

She turned around to see Riley, who obviously hadn't been the one to speak, staring critically at a man who was hurrying to catch up. Melinda had to stifle a groan of exasperation.

Professor Rick Payne slowed his pace, approaching her in a slightly calmer fashion. This was one of those rare occasions where his expression seemed serious.

"Mr. Payne?" Melinda greeted with a tone that came out rather cooler than she had intended it to. From beside her, Melinda could hear Riley laugh slightly at the formality.

Rick also didn't seem to think that this was the time for Melinda's critical views of him. Looking slightly annoyed, he spoke.

"Look, something weird has been going on. I wasn't going to ask you, but things are getting a bit…out of hand at my office." He said.

Melinda sighed. "Well, can it wait?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh, right, because you have such a tight schedule to run on." He remarked snidely.

"Actually," Her tone and expression hardened. "I _am _kind of busy at the moment. So, if you'll excuse me…" Melinda turned away, and opened the door to her red jeep.

"No, wait. Look, I'm sorry for bothering you, but this is serious."

For once, his voice was not traced with sarcasm or mockery, and perhaps this alone made Melinda pause and turn to face him, eyebrows raised slightly. "I told you, I'm busy, But if it'll make you feel better, I'll check 'whatever it is' out tonight." And with that, she got in her car and closed the door.

Rick looked even more annoyed now, and it seemed as if he were about ready to say something. But without waiting to find out, Melinda rolled up her window, smiled, and waved goodbye in mock cheeriness.

000

As they drove off, Riley having 'popped' into the passenger's seat, Melinda drove in silence. She knew the ghost was biting back some sort of remark about the incident, and now regretted even speaking to the professor at that moment.

"Well," Riley spoke at last after they had drove in a few more moments of that awkward silence. "I like him."

Melinda rolled her eyes yet again, smirking slightly, and drove on.


	5. Stuck in the Middle

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you get the picture with the disclaimer by now. And as an added note, I am _so _sorry for the delay in update for this story. School amongst other things have been sort of hectic for me lately, and I've been kind of stressing, with no real time, or muse for the story. But, here comes another chapter! Thank you all for your patience.**

"This is it."

As they approached a large house on the corner of the street, Riley spoke. Melinda glanced at it quickly, before pulling in to the curb and parking nearby. As soon as she stopped the car, Riley disappeared. The ghost appeared at the door of the house, looking restless. Melinda sighed, opened her car door, and got out. It closed with a slam behind her as she began to climb the set of stairs that led to the doorway.

"Nice place," Melinda commented once she had reached Riley.

Riley didn't reply to this remark. "Can we just get this over with?"

Melinda surveyed her carefully for a moment, her expression unreadable, before nodding and turning to ring the doorbell.

For a few moments, there was no answer. And then, just as Melinda was about to suggest that he wasn't home, the door opened slowly to reveal a man. He was tall, thin, and muscular with dark brown eyes and hair. He surveyed Melinda for a moment, before speaking dryly. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes," Melinda chose her words slowly. "You're Matt Fullard?"

He nodded, looking slightly confused. "And you are…?"

Melinda blinked. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Melinda Gordon." She said, smiling slightly as she held out her hand.

Matt regarded this for a moment, before shaking her hand tersely. He looked her over once, almost in a suspicious manner, before sighing. "Look, if you're here to try to sell me something—"

"No!" Melinda put in quickly, shaking her head. "It's not that. It's…well, this is sort of hard to explain." She paused. "You and Riley…Riley Holt, were close?" It wasn't really a question, but it came out sounding like one.

"Yeah…she was my fiancée. Why, were you a friend of hers? Or are you a reporter?" Matt responded. That last note was edged with irritation.

Melinda hesitated. _And…here it comes._ "Well, actually, you could say that I…_am _a friend of Riley's." Friend. For lack of a better word, it seemed.

"Oh, real subtle." Riley interjected under her breath, but Melinda chose to ignore this.

Matt looked skeptical now, almost wary. His eyebrows rose. "Uh…you're aware that Riley is dead?" He answered rather bluntly.

More hesitation. At last, Melinda cast an almost worried glance at Riley. Matt followed her gaze, but, seeing nothing, he returned it to her, confused. But before he could ask, Melinda had turned back to him. "Can I come in for a moment?" She asked quickly.

Now it was Matt's turn to hesitate. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Who _are _you?"

"I-…no one special. I'm just…Melinda Gordon. I own an antique shop in Grandview." She answered warily, her voice softening now.

"So you _are _trying to sell something?"

Melinda frowned slightly. "No. The thing is…" She paused, wondering how to put this. "I have this gift. I can see…spirits. Earth-bound spirits who haven't crossed over yet."

Matt looked even more skeptical now. "Ghosts, you mean? Yes, I'm sure you can." The words had a cold, sarcastic edge to them.

_Well, they're perfect for each other, I'll give them that. _Melinda thought as she tried to hold back her growing irritation. "Riley's here…right beside me now." She added, meeting Matt's gaze directly.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you've got originality, I'll give you that. Was the candy-selling career track just a bit too boring for you?"

"Told you he wasn't going to like it." Riley warned quietly, her green gaze switching from Matt to Melinda. "Listen; tell him that I can see right through his little act. Whenever he's in pain, there's a light that goes right out of his eyes. I told him so, too, at his dad's funeral."

Melinda, for once, grateful towards the ghost, glanced at her again before fixing her light brown eyes on Matt. "She says that she can see right through you, and that the light goes out of your eyes when you're grieving. She told you that at your father's funeral."

The man seemed unresponsive at first. He avoided Melinda's gaze, a tense silence only following her words.

Melinda glanced at Riley, who frowned slightly and gave a tentative shrug. She sighed. After years of doing this, she could tell when the truth wasn't going over well. "Erm…Mr.Fullard?" Tentatively, Melinda tried him for a response once again. But Matt was shaking his head now, turning back to her with an angered expression. Melinda's brown eyes narrowed in confusion, but before she could speak again, he beat her to it.

"No…no, I don't know how you're doing this, or why. Do think it's funny? Is this some twisted little mind game?" He snarled, taking a step forward.

Instinctively, Melinda took a step back, eying Matt warily. "You don't understand-"

"No, _you _don't understand." Matt had cut her off. "You…you don't know anything about us. I don't know what you're trying to pull, or how you know these things, but…" He stopped when he realized that he had seemed to have lost Melinda's attention, and that the young woman was instead staring at an unseen point beside her.

"So this is it? He's going to get all 'screw-the-world', he's going to just give up because I died?" Riley had spoken up again, her green eyes burning with undisguised fury as she glared at Matt, who by now had stopped speaking, although he too fumed.

Melinda opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, and turned helplessly back to Matt. She was being put in the middle of something she didn't fully understand, and it didn't feel all that great.

Matt met her gaze, slight confusion added to his expression now. He glanced from Melinda to the spot she had been staring at uncertainly. "What…?" He watched as she winced, apparently reluctant about something. In any case, she didn't answer him, with another unsure glance at…well, whatever she was looking at. For a moment, Matt faltered. If this woman was lying, then she was making a damn good actress. Maybe there _was _truth in what she said. Or maybe she was just crazy. He gave himself a mental shake. It wasn't true. It _couldn't _be true. Riley was dead. And death was the end.

"What is it?" He persisted, the sharpness of his tone coming back now with his impatience.

Melinda let out a sigh of seeming resignation. "Riley is mad at you. She thinks you gave up on your life because of her death." She let on at last, growing more uncomfortable by the moment.

Matt blinked. He should have expected this. But even so, he found his own anger boiling inside of him, not directed at Melinda, but at _Riley._ "Oh, cut the drama!" He spat, almost believing that his old fiancée was actually there. "You just love flattering yourself, don't you? The world doesn't stop for your death, Riley. _My _world doesn't."

Riley gave another classic eye-roll. "That was cold! It shouldn't stop, but you're letting it, Matty. And…you're being a real asshole." She scoffed as an after-thought, a slight smirk playing across her lips. But Melinda didn't seem to share her amusement. Her eyes widened slightly, and she gave Riley a warning glance.

"I can't tell him that!" The young woman hissed in a whisper, with a fleeting glance at Matt. He only raised his eyebrows in that skeptical manner he had. His 'moment of madness' seemed to be over.

"Don't bother. I don't have time for this crap." Glaring at Melinda, Matt turned, and proceeded to slam the door in her face.

"Wait!" Her protest was in vain, for the door had already slammed shut. Melinda let out a frustrated sigh and stared at the ground for a moment. Behind her, Riley seemed unphased, her expression a grimace. She let Melinda stand there in silence for a long moment. Although the ghost hated to admit it even to herself, she felt rather guilty for her fiancé's behavior.

"…He's a charmer, that Matthew." Riley remarked sarcastically at last. It was her way of trying to comfort the other woman, in spite of the situation.

But Melinda only sighed. If she had actually heard the spirit, she gave no sign. Instead, she lifted her head again, expression determined as her brown eyes bored into the door.

"Mr. Fullard!" She knocked briskly, her voice raised so that Matt would be able to hear her. "I know this is coming as a shock, and I have to right to…barge in like this. I wouldn't, but Riley really needs you. Deep inside, we all have to believe in these things. I don't want money, or anything else. I'm just trying to help your fiancée…and you." She paused. There was no response or sign of movement from inside the house. Melinda didn't even know if Matt had heard her. But either way, she went on.

"All I'm asking for is a chance. Riley needs you." This last statement was softened, and followed by…well, what do you know, more silence. Seeming defeated at last, Melinda sighed and seemed about to leave…when the door creaked open a crack. And then, gradually, Matt stepped outside once again. He sighed briskly.

"Thank you." Riley spoke softly to Melinda, who only gave a half-smile in return, although her eyes didn't leave Matt.

"What if…I did believe all of this? I'm not saying I do, but I'm giving you my interest." Each word that came from the man seemed reluctant almost pained, as if his pride was being wounded by what he was saying. "Ask her, then. Ask Riley…how we met."

Melinda turned to Riley, and narrowed her eyes slightly, beckoning the ghost to answer.

**A/N: Alright, hope you all liked it! I thought up several ways to end this chapter, and decided that this worked the best. Awaiting your reviews!**

**-FP.**


End file.
